


One Rainy Night in Akala Island

by SoulnaMuffin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Longing, Lonliness, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulnaMuffin/pseuds/SoulnaMuffin
Summary: This short story takes place at the point in the Poke'mon Sun and Moon game where Gladion is found in The Roadside Motel on Route 8. A storm is upon the land at Akala Island and Serin (the name I gave to the female character for this story's purposes) is searching for shelter. After being turned down by the Poke'mon Center, she is desperate for a place to stay. Team Skull attacks, and Gladion rescues Serin from certain sexual assault. He offers her a place to stay for the night, but under the conditions that their encounter never be spoken of...ever.





	1. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are adults, so 18+. I know that in the game they are just children. For this story Serin and Gladion are 18+.
> 
> There is little to no description of the female character Serin for the purpose of letting the reader envision their own image of her. I tried to make her seem like she could hold her own, a kind of independent female character that could match wits with Gladion.
> 
> There will be no more than 3 chapters, and chapter 3 will be a short conclusion.
> 
> While playing Poke'mon Sun I started getting nasty ideas about Gladion and the player character. What if they fell in love? Or...what if Gladion had a crush on the female character but was too shy to admit it? Being the trash heap of filth and smut that I am, I decided to put my fantasy to paper...errr...pixels. Enjoy the trash!!!

**Akala Island – Route 8**

The sun had set hours ago. Billowing clouds gathered in the sky hiding the twinkling stars behind a curtain of darkness. The street lights along route 8 illuminated the wet road with an orange glow. Leaves raced through the air as the wind began to gust. Fresh rain poured from the sky and flashes of purple lightning could be seen in the distance. The impeding storm had chased away tourists and the locals back to their dwellings. The sound of scampering feet splashing along a wet pavement sang out into the night.

“Shit shit shit!” Serin cursed as she fumbled through her bag while running for cover. She ducked under a tree for a momentary shield from the rain (though be it ineffective) and pulled out an umbrella. With a quick flick and a press of a button a large umbrella popped open. Serin let out a sigh and looked down at her poke balls. Normally she would have summoned a psychic Poke’mon to use its powers to deflect the rain, but at this point none of her Poke’mon knew any move that would help. They were worn out from battling and needed to be healed. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, removing it from her eyes. Stepping out into the road she continued down Route 8 hurriedly searching for shelter.

“Ah!” Serin’s face light up when a Poke’mon Center came into view. She made her way to the facility and pushed her way inside.

“Thank the gods for these centers on random routes…” Serin mumbled to herself. Her hands clenched around her shirt, wringing out the water onto the floor. She shook and pounded her head with the palm of her hand to clear out the water that had been pooling in her ears. The center was completely empty except for the nurse and sales associate. It was late and they had the graveyard shift. They both stared at Serin, their eyebrows lifting in reaction to her lack of shame. She headed to the nurse at the counter.

“Welcome to the Poke’mon Center. How may I help you?” Asked the pink haired nurse in an angelic voice.

Serin handed the nurse her poke’balls. “Please heal my Poke’mon. They are very tired.”

The nurse nodded with a smile and took the poke’balls. “Of course.” She pasued for a moment, looking Serin over. “It seems like you need some rest yourself.”

Serin frowned and nodded. “I was planning on staying here in the Poke’mon Center at a table or sofa. It’s late, there’s a storm on the way, and I’m exhausted.” She put her elbow on the counter and gestured, “Besides, I’ve been crashing at centers for most of my journey.”

The nurse’s expression change to sympathy. Serin lifted an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“I’m very sorry, but trainers are not permitted to sleep at this center. There is a sign on the door.” The nurse gestured toward the entrance. “This center is different because we have a contract with the Roadside Motel next door. If we allowed trainers to sleep here for free, they would be out of business!”

“You’ve got to be kidding, right?” Serin grumbled as the nurse handed back the poke’balls. “I don’t have money to afford a room. Trainers don’t have that kind of money…”

“The motel next door offers discounts to trainers that are undergoing the Island trial. All you have to do is show them your trial talisman.” The nurse smiled.

Serin put the poke’balls back into her bag. She let out a sigh. “Well, I suppose it’s worth a try. Thank you, nurse.”

The nurse nodded. “We hope to see you again!”

Serin cringed. Don’t _they know that sounds like they are wishing you and your Poke’mon to get hurt? Geez!_ She turned and walked out.

\-------------------

**The Roadside Motel**

“What do you mean there’s no vacancy?!” Serin nearly shouted.

“I am so sorry, but all of our rooms have been filled. There is nothing I can do.” The manager shook her head.

“But there is a storm coming! And the Poke’mon Center won’t let me stay there. Can’t I just sleep in the lobby here? What if I paid you money to sleep in the lobby?” Serin pleaded.

“I’m very sorry young trainer, but there isn’t any room. You’ll have to find another shelter. Think of this predicament as a challenge! Trainers must overcome challenges to become a master!” The manager forced a smile.

Serin glared. “And how many times have you used that line? It sounds pretty rehearsed to me.” She looked him dead in the eyes.

The manager seemed to choke on nothing. He began to sweat.

“Just forget it. I don’t need your help.” Serin clenched her bag and exited.

Off in the distance the lightning danced. The storm was getting closer and rumbles of thunder could be heard. Serin walked under the overhang of the motel’s roof and followed its shape around the corner.

“Shit…shit…” Serin murmured to herself. “What can I do now? I have nowhere to go. I’ll be stuck outside in the storm if I don’t think of something quickly. I wouldn’t mind having one of my Poke’mon help me sneak into a facility, but if I get caught my trial will most definitely end…damn it!”

As she rounded the corner lost in thought, she caught a glimpse of a young man in a familiar black outfit entering a room and shutting the door.

 “No…it couldn’t be.”

Serin ran to the window of the room and stealthfully peeked inside. There, standing before a mirror was Gladion. Serin felt a surge of butterflies in her chest. This would be her third encounter with the mysterious young man. Since the first time she met him on Route 5 she had immediately felt attracted to him, as if he was a Poke’mon using magnet pull on her heart. She couldn’t figure out her immediate and inexplicable attraction towards him. Maybe it was because of his clothes? Maybe it was because of his piercing eyes? Maybe it was because he worked for Team Skull, the enemy? Serin found herself pondering her feelings towards Gladion quite often. She was too ashamed to tell Hau, Lillie or the Professor. All she knew was that her feelings for Gladion were real, sometimes more real than the reality she found herself in. How could she be so in love with a person she hardly knows? She couldn’t shake the feeling that she and Gladion had known each other in another place and time… Serin wondered if he felt the same way.

 He stared sternly at his reflection in a mirror on the wall.  His eyes darted cold daggers at his own flesh, speaking with unspoken words. He slowly put his hand against the mirror, touching his reflection. His lips moved. He paused, looked into the mirror and then balled his hand into a fist. His head lowered and hung, as if defeated by his own thoughts. His right hand slipped into his pants pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once more, holding the knife to his left wrist. His lips moved as he said something to himself. Serin could make out the words “I’m Sorry, Null.”

Serin’s eyes grew wide. She wasn’t about to stand there and watch him commit suicide. Her adrenaline kicked in and without thought she pounded on the window. “Gladion!”

Gladion jumped and nearly botched his arm. The knife dropped to the floor and slid until it fell down a vent. His eyes shot over to the window. He noticed Serin’s face pressed to the glass looking very distressed. Gladion ran to the door and opened it. Serin came running in, panting.

“Gladion! Please…don’t.” Serin pleaded while out of breath.

Gladion was shaking, partly from being startled and partly from humiliation. He stared at Serin panting in the entrance. Where had she suddenly come from? She appeared wet.

“Whatever is going on with you we can talk about it. You aren’t -“ Gladion cut off Serin mid sentence.

“Get out.” He breathed coldly.

Serin’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I said get out!” Gladion ordered. He pushed Serin out the door and slammed it.

Gladion was now furious that Serin had witnessed and ruined such a personal moment. _How dare she get in the way of my decisions..._ A wave of emotions washed over him. His suicide attempt had failed, and now not just a stranger, but an enemy, was harboring this knowledge.

_What if she tells Team Skull? Where will I find work then? What does she think about me now?_ He caught himself with that thought. _Why do I care what she thinks about me anyway. I don’t need anyone in this world to make it through, though… I am… I am so alone._ Tears welled in Gladion’s eyes as the same feeling that drove him to suicide surfaced again. As he wiped his eyes he heard a commotion outside. Peeking through his window he noticed Team Skull ganging up on Serin.

 A group of three male thugs were out for Poke’mon, and she was the only trainer unfortunate enough to be around. Bad weather never kept Team Skull grunts from stealing. Gladion wasn’t sure what to do. For some reason he felt a semblance of concern for Serin and her Poke’mon. However, if he helped her defeat Team Skull he would never be hired for another mission and lose his income. He figured she could hold her own. Besides, she’s mopped the floor with his Null. He looked on warily, knowing that Team Skull sometimes looks for more than just Poke’mon at this hour.

The grunts sent out their Poke’mon. Serin sent out her Magneton, easily electrocuting the foes. The grunts returned their fainted Poke’mon. When Serin returned her Magneton, one of the thugs sprang at her and snatched her bag. Serin, in the nick of time, was able to clutch the bag before the thug could completely steal it. In seconds the other two thugs were groping and grabbing Serin, trying to pull her away into the bushes.

Gladion stormed out the door and ran to Serin’s aid throwing his poke’ball. “Go, Type: Null! Use crush claw on those thugs!”

Type: Null sprang from its ball and unleashed its fury upon the Team Skull members. They barely knew what had happened before they were knocked unconscious. Gladion gracefully lowered his hand to Serin. She took his hand and helped herself to her feet. The two stared at each other for a few moments not knowing what to say.

Serin bowed her head. “Thank you for saving me.” There was a long pause. “I really owe you.”  Serin figured that she wouldn’t get a response. She turned and began on her way.

Gladion looked away. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. He had never gone out of his way to save anyone before, and he wasn’t used to being a hero. He had become an outsider, a lone wolf who answered only to himself. Besides taking orders from Team Skull and the occasional run-in with Serin and Hau, Gladion was utterly alone.

He looked at the storm in the distance. It was nearly over the Island now. His heart was beating rapidly. Serin was walking away, and he had a choice to make.

_Serin…you have no place to go, and a storm is upon us. I shouldn’t let you in. You are the enemy…_

_No…_

_I shouldn’t let you in to the mess that is myself._

Gladion called out to Serin, stopping her in her tracks.

He caught up to her, looked her in the eyes. “The storm will be here soon and it appears that you have no place to rest tonight. Is that true? ”

Serin’s eyes widened a little. “I..have no place to go.”

Gladion placed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head towards the ground, but kept his eyes on Serin. He let out a sigh. “You can stay with me tonight.”

There was a long pause and several heart beats passed by. Serin didn’t know what to say or how to react. Gladion, the mysterious quazi enemy, had just offered not only to let her take shelter in his quarters, but also sleep there as well. Could he be trusted?

All Serin could do was nod, give a slight smile and muster the words, “Thank you.” Her face was flushed pink and red. She deeply hoped that he didn’t notice. It’s not like he was interested, or, was he?... There was no way to know. Or was there? Ideas started to flood her mind. She felt compelled to find out more about the mysterious young man, and perhaps more…

Gladion spun on his heel, turning his back towards Serin. He began walking back to his room and Serin followed slowly behind. He raised his hand up in the air and put up his pointer finger, swaying it side to side. “However,” he continued, “there is one condition.”

Serin’s eyebrows perked up. “And what might that be?”

She noticed the fist down by his side tightening.

“You will never talk about what you saw earlier, me saving you, and our time together tonight.”

Serin blushed harder. _Our time together tonight_. Those words drove her crazy. Her mind began racing, wondering exactly what he meant by that.

“I promise to never tell a soul. These events will be our secret.” Serin said smiling, shooting back a suggestive vibe.

They both paused at the door to Gladion’s room.

 “Good,” Gladion breathed as he turned the key and pushed open the door. “ Come in.”


	2. Stormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Serin and Gladion are alone in the motel room. The storm arrives. What are they to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proof read! I will get to that in a few days.  
> This scene played out a little different than I had envisioned it, but it still worked wonderfully!   
> Enjoyyyeeeeeee!!!!!~~~

A loud rumble of thunder rattled the windows. Rain pounded the glass, making it nearly impossible to see outside. The motel room was illuminated with a single ceiling light, the room momentarily lighting up with every flicker of lightning.

After entering the room, Serin had given Gladion her most sincere thanks for letting her stay the night. They exchanged small talk for a while, Gladion only replying with one word answers. He didn't seem to be much of a talker. To Serin, Gladion appeared lost in his own thoughts. Tonight was the perfect night, the perfect opportunity to find out more about this mysterious man. It had been so long since she felt this head-over-heels for someone, and she was determined to find out if he felt anything towards her.

Gladion sat on the couch next to the door, slumping a bit with his cheek rested on his hand. He kept his eyes averted from Serin, who was sitting on the bed across the room from him. She had used the bathroom a few minutes prior to change her clothes. She always carried extra articles of clothing for her travels. Serin's legs hung over the bed and she wiggled the cute toes on her bare feet. Her body leaned back on the bed with her arms supporting her body. Her legs were covered by skimpy, tight Alolan shorts, and her breasts were hugged by a fitted white spaghetti strap top. With her head cocked to the side she gazed at Gladion, smiling slightly at his blatant visual avoidance.

"So..." Serin broke the silence. "Are you going to be avoiding me all night?"

She noticed a slight twitch on Gladion's hard expression.

Still looking away, Gladion huffed. "I'm not avoiding you."

Serin let out a cute yet sly giggle. "You haven't looked at me since I came out of the bathroom."

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to?" Gladion snapped back sarcastically.

"Well, no, but it is odd that you keep staring at the corner of the room. Is there something interesting there that I don't see?"

Gladion released a long stream of air out of his nostrils and shifted his body slightly. He didn't respond and there was a long silence only penetrated by the crashing thunder.

As Serin looked at Gladion she became caught off guard by how pained he looked. The lightning illuminating his face as the thunder booming made her realize that the storm reflected exactly how he was feeling. Just an hour ago he was knocking on death's door. This stranger was going through a lot, most of it bottled up inside his head. No wonder he was a man of few words.

Serin propped herself up on the edge of the bed, leaning forward and folding her hands over her knees. She hung her head so that her hair covered her face. "I'm sorry," she breathed gently.

Gladion, noticing in his peripheral vision that her head and eyesight was away from him, shifted his eyes towards Serin. He studied her for a moment before turning his body to face her. "No...I'm the one that should be sorry."

Although Gladion couldn't see it, Serin's eyes slightly widened behind the curtain of her hair.

He sighed. "Look... it's not that I'm trying to avoid you...it's...it's just that I have a lot of thoughts in my head, and that makes it hard to think about anything else."

Serin lifted her head slightly to look at Gladion. Her heart felt for him. "Are you always like this?"

Gladion paused for a moment to think about the question. "No. Well, since I've been on my own and struggling."

"Where is your family? Don't you have friends? What about Team Skull?"

Gladion swallowed and he turned his head looking away from Serin. "I _had_ a family. But..." he shook his head, "I don't really want to talk about it. As for Team Skull," he laid against the back of the couch throwing his arms up on the backing, "it's a way to earn money for now. You have no business knowing anything more about my involvement with them anyway."

Serin blushed a little at the sudden remembrance that Gladion was working for Team Skull. He was really too good for them, and they knew it.

As the two sat in silence, a blinding bolt of lightning struck only yards away followed by an ear shattering burst of thunder. The electric immediately cut out, leaving the room dark except for the flickering of light from outside.

"There goes the power. I hope the Poke'mon Center will be okay." Serin said with concern.

"It will be fine. They have back-up generators powered by electric Poke'mon." Gladion seemed unphased.

A few flickers of lightning danced around the room. The rain continued to pound the window and shutters.

Serin slowly slid off the bed and stood up. She sheepishly held her left arm and tilted her head down at the floor. "Say, Gladion..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" He replied softly, his voice slightly cracking.

"Are you lonely?"

The darkness hid his eyes as they filled with emotion. The delicate, pale skin on his face flushed a rosey pink.

"More than you will ever know."

There was no hiding it. He was lonely. It was pointless to lie to Serin now.

Gladion felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up as Serin gently sat down beside him. She nervously folded her hands tight in her lap.

"I am too."

Gladion looked at Serin in surprise.

"I don't have much besides my mom, and even she is too busy for me. She lives in Kanto and sent me here to get me out of the house. She's always looking for reasons to get me away from her. She never wanted a baby, but I happened. I think she sees me as an obstacle to her living her life. She always treasured freedom. I...got in the way of that."

Gladion sat upright gazing at the young woman in shock. He would never have guessed in a million years that the meddlesome trial-goer was a loner like himself. His heart softened. He felt his guard drop. This was the first person he had met (besides some basket case Team Skull members) who could relate to his tribulations.

"I didn't know." Gladion said softly.

Serin slid down the back of the couch ever so slowly until her head was level with Gladion's shoulder. She gently leaned her head against his shoulder. Her heart fluttered at the contact. She could smell his intoxicating essence embedded in his hoodie.

Gladion froze. He was silently hiding his shock. It had been almost a year since he had felt physical contact with another person. He avoided physical contact wherever he could as to not get attached. If he was going to make it on his own he needed to be alone. But now his deprivation of a basic human need was driving him to lose his mind. He hated to admit it, but he needed touch. He needed interpersonal contact with another human being to remind him of his own humanity that had been locked away for so long. His heart started to beat harder, faster. Heat began emanating from his body  as his pulse sprung to life. An old feeling crept down his chest, into his stomach and between his legs. His groin stirred and he felt himself getting harder by the second. He thanked Arceus for the power outage that provided a dark curtain to hide his growing erection. He fidgeted his legs in an attempt to hide it.

"Gladion..." Serin's voice sang out with an edge of desperation.

"What is it?" His voice was low and raspy.

Her face was flushed red like a field of roses. Gladion could only catch glimpses of her soft face between flickers of lightning.

"Would you hold me?" her voice trembled. She had no idea how he was going to react.

Gladion's chest bursted with the feeling of butterflies. His muscles began to tremble ever so softly. If he held her, he would undoubtedly be making a connection, a very personal one at that. Normally he would have sat there contemplating his answer for several moments, but this time, he knew what he wanted, what he _needed_... maybe, just for tonight...

Gladion lowered his arm around Serin's waist. He twisted his body so that he was almost nose to nose looking down at her. He could feel his breath reflecting off her lips.

"Only if you keep our promise."

Serin's face was on fire, her head was spinning. Her hand brushed up past Gladion's chest and cupped his warm cheek ever so delicately. Her eyes traveled up to meet his. "You have nothing to worry about."

With that being said, Gladion moved his other arm around Serin's back. He gently  pulled her against his chest, resting his chin above her head. With his arms around this striking young woman and her body pressed close, he couldn't ask for more. He took what felt like hours relishing the moment. His thoughts had become a dizzy haze. 

Movement from Serin broke his daydream. She began slipping lower on his chest until she was face to face with his stomach. Her knees hit the floor. "I know what you need," Serin spoke in a gentle yet commanding tone. Her hands grabbed at his shirt and began pushing it up to his pecks. Gladion shuttered and let out what sounded like a squeak. He was going into a panic. She wasn't supposed to be touching him like that, she might notice his- Before he could react he felt his pants being tugged down and past his knees. He knew now exactly what she wanted to do.

"Serin, no, I wasn't looking for-"

The girl below him felt the tent in his boxers with one long stroke of her finger. "Quiet." She leaned her head down between his knees and licked a stripe up his shaft through his underwear. "Give your body what it wants."

She could hear Gladion's breath getting irregular and shaky. She expected him to be like a pouncing Incineroar by now, but she figured he wasn't used to expressing sexual desire. Shyness was one of Serin's turn-ons. She could feel the area between her legs becoming warm and wet. She wouldn't stop until he was driven to the edge.

Her fingers curled around the elastic of his boxers and shimmied them down his thighs until they rested between his ankles. His erection sprung out of it's safe place, now exposed to Serin's hungry appetite. Gladion made some type of noise, but Serin was too preoccupied to notice. She took in the sexy sight of his most intimate area. The tip glistened with pre-cum much to Serin's liking. Without wasting any time she brought the tip of her tongue to the bottom of his shaft and began slowly trailing upward. His dick pushed against his stomach as she worked him. Gladion's shoulders gently pressed back into the couch, his head tilting back. He gripped what he could of the cushions.

"Serin..."

Serin's tongue applied more pressure as it made its way to the top of his cock. She gave the tip an aggressive lick before starting from the bottom and licking her way back up with one fluid motion. The assault on his member by her tongue grew quicker and harder with each round until finally she took in his tip with her lips wrapped tightly around him like an Arbok binding its prey.  This made Gladion gasp.

Her tongue found its way around Gladion's tip. She tightened the muscles in her tongue and pressed it hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves right below the head. Her tongue swirled and licked at it as she began to bob her head, her lips still hugging his shaft. Gladion began making noises and subconsciously placed his hands on her hair.

Serin's head began taking on more of his length with every bob. Her right hand gripped the bottom of his shaft and began stroking it in rhythm with her lips. Her tongue strayed away from the sensitive spot but always made its way back. She breathed heavily in and out through her nose. She kept up this rhythm for about a minute before she became more aggressive. Eventually she found herself pounding his cock with her mouth, even taking on more of his length than she could handle. She could feel his cock twitch and tighten with pleasure. He was getting ready to cum soon.

"F-fuck," Gladion moaned out, his hands gripping your hair. He was practically gasping.

Serin suddenly stopped, ripping her hand and mouth away from his throbbing member.

Gladion's head sprang upright and he shot her a confused, almost angry glance. "Why did you stop?"

Serin smirked, but the darkness hid her mischievous expression. "I just want to work on another area now."

Gladion gave a quizzical look.

Before his eyes, Serin began undressing. The lightning illuminated her in broken fragments. One moment her hands were pulling her shirt up over her head, then next her bra was dangling from her fingers, until one flash revealed her entire naked body before him. Gladion couldn't help but get turned on even more. From what he caught, her breasts were round and perky. He wanted to feel her up so badly, but something kept holding him back. What the hell was stopping him?

He felt Serin's bare skin press against him as she straddled his lap, his warm dick rubbing against her pussy's soft lips. She probed the couch for his hands and placed them on her breasts. She expected Gladion to instinctively begin feeling her, but he was frozen.

"Don't be shy, I want this," Serin whispered into his ear.

"I know, I just..." Gladion sounded conflicted.

Serin began rocking her hips, which made her wet pussy grind against his cock. She placed her hands over his and began guiding his fingers to squeeze her breasts. She began moaning a little herself. Between gasps she asked, "It's just what?"

"I don't want to get you pregnant," Gladion gasped out.

Serin leaned over to nibble his ear then whispered, "You won't. I'm on the pill."

Gladion seemed to relax as he let himself lean back into the couch once more. With a new certainty that there wouldn't be any accidents, he felt a change wash over him. All of the sudden he was in the moment. He could feel his hands caressing her breasts, the wet, hard grinding between his legs building pressure in his stomach. His thoughts began to crave an orgasm.

Serin continued working his body. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He responded passionately, pushing his lips against hers and bucking his hips hard against her soaking cunt. He knew that she was teasing him, but he wanted to ride out this scenario until he couldn't take it anymore.

Serin broke the kiss and looked down at the wet mess beneath her. Taking his hard cock in one hand, she began using it as a toy to massage her clit. She rubbed it in all directions, pressing it hard against her sensitive muscle. Moans and gasps slipped from her throat as well as Gladion's.

"P-Please, Gladion..." Serin moaned. "Fuck me."

Gladion pinched her nipples between his fingers, sending a shockwave down Serin's spine. He messaged them as she continued to use his cock for her pleasure. He gently leaned her back while his hand supported her from behind. Ignoring her request, he found her nipple with his tongue and began flicking it. He continued to work the nipple between his fingers as his mouth sucked and gently nipped at the other. He could feel Serin's body tremble.

"Say it again," Gladion demanded as his teeth played with her nipple.

With much desperation, Serin begged, "Fuck me! I to feel you inside of me."

A faint smirk crawled across the young man's mouth. "As you wish."

Faster than a quick attack, Gladion scooped Serin in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her on the sheets. He practically ripped off his shirt and the rest of his clothing.

He wasted no time bending over to kiss her between her breasts trailing kisses down her abdomen until he was between her legs.

"Gladion!" Serin gasped. "You don't-"

"I want to."

He licked and pressed on her clit with his tongue, sending shiver's down Serin's back.

It seems as if their roles had flipped.

His fingers replaced his mouth as his tongue traveled down even further along her folds, stopping at her entrance; it was hot and soaking wet. She wanted him badly, and this turned him on all the more. He gave a quick lick, and then slowly made his way inside her tight pussy with his probing tongue. His hands continued to torture her clit, making rough and quick circles, sending her head into a spin.

Gladion pulled his head away from her dripping womanhood, licking his lips. "You taste good."

As if Serin wasn't already as red as can be, she swore his comment made her reach an entire new level of flushed. This was the first time someone had gone down on _her_. She had always been self conscious about her downstairs area, not that there was anything wrong with it. The thought of someone wanting to get up close and personal with her most sensitive area blew her mind. 

As she lie there lost in her thoughts, her hips were suddenly grabbed and dragged to the edge of the bed. Gladion used one of his arms to pull her leg to the side and used his other hand to steady his dick at her entrance. Once he felt lined up properly, he began gently rocking his hips until he could feel his tip inside her tight opening. His hands used her legs as roads leading his hands to her ankles, which he grasped firmly, spreading them apart.  

Serin was spread wide open with Gladion standing over her pushing his cock inside. She let out a hiss as he took on more length inside her. She opened one eye to look at him when the lightning would allow. He stretched her insides more than she had thought. Was his cock bigger than expected, or was it the fact that she hadn't had sex in a long time?

Gladion heard her hiss and little moans. It made his dick twitch with lusty delight that he could elicit such sounds. He needed more.

Serin flung her arms down on to the bed and grabbed a tight hold of the sheets as Gladion's hips picked up momentum, crashing into her pussy with a _smack_. She could feel his balls hit her ass every time they came into contact. Gladion continued to fuck Serin hard, keeping her legs spread as they twitched and moved from her pleasure.

"Gladion...Holy fuck!" Serin moaned.

A little out of breath, Gladion smiled, "Oh lovely, I'm not done yet."

He moved his hands below her ass and scooped her up again, his cock still inside her. Turning halfway around he sat her down on a small wooden dresser propped up against the wall. Serin leaned her back against the wall as Gladion held her legs open in his arms.

"I think we are both going to like this," he breathed seductively.

He leaned his entire weight into her hot cunt, allowing his entire length fill her. Serin let out a painful gasp.

"Don't worry, it will get better."

Gladion moved his hand back over her mound and began rubbing her already-stimulated clit. While doing that, he began thrusting hard while already deep inside of her. Serin bounced between Gladion and the wall, her breasts moving in time with the rhythm.

Gladion leaned in and nipped her neck. "Don't hold anything back. I want to hear you."

Serin grabbed Gladion's blonde locks feverishly as her head tilted back, banging against the wall. She let out whimpers and hisses as he nipped and tugged at her neck. She was at the verge of orgasm. The heat that had been building up in her core was ready to be released.

Gladion could feel her walls begin to tighten around his cock. He took the opportunity to really send her over the edge. Leaving her legs to rest on his shoulders, he brought his hands around her lower back and ass to help shove her body even harder against his. The feeling of his throbbing cock pounding the Serin to her limit sent them both into uncontrollable moans.

Serin's muscles squeezed and spasmed around Gladion's cock, her legs shaking with pleasure.

Gladion couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore. Serin's warm cunt tightly hugging his cock as he rubbed the inside of her walls finally did him in. His cock twitched and hardened even stronger right before his white stream came shooting out into her soft insides, mixing with her own juices.

White and clear liquid seeped out of Serin's entrance as the two lay there holding each other, panting.

Gladion brushed his thumb over her erect nipple as his head rested on Serin's shoulder. He let out a quiet chuckle.

"Thank you, Serin."

She traced lines down his back with her fingers and played with his hair in her other hand. "It looks like we both needed this." She smiled.

Gladion stepped back, popping his now limp dick out of Serin's opening. Some fluid fell to the floor.

It was silent for a few moments. Gladion's arm went up in the air and scratched the back of his head. He looked down at the floor, his usual shyness returning. 

"Say...how about after we clean up, um..."

"Really Gladion?" Serin teased. "You're going to be shy now even after we just...made...screwed each other?"

The young man's face blushed and he sighed. "I wanted to know if you would like to sleep in bed with me tonight?"

Serin now felt her own face blush. Why was his question making her blush? Did she not just fuck him? Then it hit her.

Gladion was opening himself up for more than just casual sex. He was offering her after-sex cuddles, a rather intimate act.

Her face grew warm at the thought. Did this mean?...

"Of-of course." She fired back trying to sound nonchalant.

Gladion smiled ever so slightly, his eyes lighting up.

The two took their tuns in the small bathroom cleaning off the after effects of sex.

Gladion made his way to the side of the bed and peeled back the blanket.

"Ladies first." He motioned.

 

 

 


	3. Beyond the Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serin wakes to find that Gladion has disappeared without saying goodbye. Where has he gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for this taking months to finish! There are no excuses, but I did make this chapter longer and packed with some sexy for all of you! Please message me if there are any tags that need to be added.  
> Possible Trigger Warning: There is anal sex!

It was dark. The night sky still blanketed Alola with its shades of deep blue and black. A myriad of stars twinkled like jewels inside of the blackness after the storm clouds had passed. The bug Poke’mon could be heard cricketing and chirping their night-time song. It was very early in the morning, but Gladion found himself awake.

He lay there naked next to Serin, his arm around her waist, staring at her. God, she was beautiful. The smell of her hair mixed with the smell of sex that had been soaked into the bed was keeping him awake. That and the amazing night he had experienced. The young man’s cheeks blushed as he replayed their sexual encounter in his mind. Arceus, she was tight. It had been over a year since he had sex, and it had been even longer since he opened his emotions. His green eyes blinked. His large yet soft hand ever so slowly made its way to Serin’s face. His fingers silently reached out to brush a tendril of hair from her eyes, but suddenly froze.

_I… I can’t…_

With his hand frozen over her sleeping head, his mind went into a tail spin. He could feel his emotions drop like a ton of bricks. It was coming on again, another one of his mind attacks. He buried his face in his palms and hissed as he sucked in air through his gritted teeth.

_Damn it!_

If it wasn’t for Serin sleeping peacefully next to him he would have slammed the bed with his fist. What had he gotten himself into with this girl? Stupid him, becoming attached. He had promised himself he wouldn’t. His life was now about becoming the best he could be on his own two feet. But was working for Team Skull really his best?

He shook his head, his thoughts battling inside. _I need to remember my mission._ He began to force himself to breath slowly.

Gladion slowly sat up, his bare chest exposed, and gently slid off the bed. Like a stealthy Liepard he creeped around the space gathering the articles of his clothing that had been tossed haphazardly hours ago and dressed. He gathered his Poke’balls as well- he wouldn’t dare to leave his friends behind. It was hard to see in the dark, but he had become accustomed to making his way around during the early hours of the morning.

 There, in the living space, under the cloak of darkness stood Gladion in his full black outfit. The small amount of light seeping through the windows from the stars caught in his eyes, making the green flare to life. His expression changed from confused to his typical stoic expression. Like a sly Meowth he made his way over to the couch where Serin had left her travel bag. He reached out and snatched it without a sound. He gave it a gentle shake and lifted it by the strap, observing it with his keen eyes. It was heavy, carrying her Poke’mon no doubt. His lips grew into a smirk. Nonchalantly he tossed the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Gladion froze in his tracks as he heard Serin stirring. He dare not move and prayed to the Gods that the cover of darkness would cover him.

Serin giggled, and although he couldn’t see it, he could hear the smile in her voice. She must be having a good dream.

Gladion let his muscles relax. His lips rested back into a more serious expression. He stuck one hand in his hoodie pocket and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. For a few moments he stood there, still as a SudoWoodo pretending to be a tree. 

He grit his teeth, balled his fist inside his pocket and shook his head.

The travel bag flew through the air and landed back on the couch. The door opened and creaked shut.

\---

The warm yellow Alolan morning sun gently rose above the horizon. All of the greenery glistened with clinging rain droplets from the storm, some trailing into the wind as a gentle Alolan breeze passed through. Wingulls and other shore Poke’mon  could be heard calling across the land. To this natural sound Serin awoke in bed, her eyes slowly opening to an empty pile of sheets beside her.  A wif of after-sex caught her nose as she noticed an indent in the pillow that Gladion had slept on. Her eyes slowly blinked, mind jumbled in a morning fog. It was quite early in the morning and she was not used to getting up at sunrise. She and her Poke’mon usually slept until 9AM, the night Noctowls that they were.

_I wonder where he could be?_

Some moments passed before she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A sudden chill struck her as the blankets slid off her shoulders and the crisp air nipped at her nakedness. Suddenly she remembered her Poke'mon. 

Serin dragged her legs over the side of the bed. Over her shoulders she pulled the top sheet and slid her legs to the floor. She wrapped the sheet around her body, providing her bare skin with cover. The carpet felt welcoming to her bare feet in the chilly room. The air conditioning unit nestled into the wall clicked and thudded, pouring out cold air. Its hum was somewhat relaxing to her.

After rubbing her eyes another time she noticed her travel bag sitting safely on the couch. Her feet shuffled over to it so that she could take a look inside. To her relief everyone was there, safe and sound. Last night she was safe with him, but what about now?

Serin crept quietly around the corner to the bathroom. It was dark. Gladion was not in the hotel room.

Her heart sank as her mind thought that he may have left without saying goodbye.

_No. It shouldn’t matter. It’s not like he has an obligation to me._

Her thoughts trailed off as a pain tugged through her insides. Last night was one of the best nights she had had in a long time- possible ever. She had felt so alive, so connected to another human being. It was a very rare occurrence that she felt such a connection with anyone, practically a stranger – the enemy at that. And she knew it was all wrong. Serin grimaced at her clashing emotions.

Gladion was not a safe person to get attached to. He was working for the enemy, had major baggage, and was just an all around stranger at best. Yet… he felt so _familiar_ to her. Maybe she saw herself in him?

Serin’s feet made their way to the bathroom. The cold tile floor sent a shock up her feet and coursed through her spine. The automatic light switched on and she closed the door to use the toilet.

Her mouth widened immensely and she let out a long yawn. She wiped up and flushed. While washing her hands she noticed herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess – tangled and thrown in every direction. Her skin was glistening with dried sweat and her breasts sported some small bruises from Gladion’s nips and gropes.

Serin popped an eyebrow at her own reflection.

 “I really need a shower.”  

She turned off the sink and dried her hands in the blanket that was thrown around her. The bathroom hand towels were wet on the floor from Gladion and herself using them to dry off from the rain last night. To Serin’s dismay there was only one large towel left, and she was going to use it.

With a gentle thud she let the blanket drop to the floor. Her breasts jiggled slightly as the blanket slid off them. Her supple body shook from the chilly air as it licked her skin.

Her fingers reached for the switch to turn on the bathroom ventilation fan. The switch was flicked but the fan did not click on. Serin tried again to no avail _. It must have short circuited._ _Stupid cheap rooms (_ not that she was paying for it).  She cracked the bathroom door to the living space. At least this way some steam could be let out.

Serin pushed the glass shower door to the side and turned the knob to release hot water. When it was steamy enough to her liking she pulled a lever that began the shower. Hot water sprinkled and glistened out of the shower head and onto the shower floor. It pooled and ran down towards the drain, stopping to swirl before disappearing.  Steam began to bellow upwards and fill the room. Serin took a step in with one foot testing the water. She smiled and entered completely, closing the glass door behind her.

_Maybe this hot shower will get my mind off him…_

_\---_

The hotel door knob turned quietly and the door creaked open. A somewhat tall, blonde haired male with a dark outfit shadowed the space of the entrance. It was Gladion - he had returned.

As if he didn’t notice when he first entered, the sound of running water caught his attention. Peering straight ahead he noticed the bathroom door cracked open, steam bellowing through the gap. Someone was taking a shower. His heart jumped. Had she not left?

He practically tiptoed his way to the bathroom entrance. Peering in, his eyes slightly widened as he could make out the shape of Serin’s body through the foggy glass door. She hummed as her hands gently massaged her scalp with shampoo. A sweet scent caught Gladion’s nose. His eyes moved down her neck to her chest. For a few moments he stared at the lovely, naked female before him. He could feel himself stir.

_She doesn’t even know…_

It wouldn’t have been hard for him to snatch her travel bag. There it was where he left it, laying on the couch. The Skull member could have brought it to Guzma, earning him a mountain of praise. But praise wouldn’t put food in his stomach or a roof over his head. Still, it was his duty, but… something inside him refused.

_This girl… Who are you? Why do I feel so weak around you?_

His breathing sped up as he watched her. The blood under his skin started to become hot and he could feel it going between his legs. Something about last night kept swirling around inside his head. Her eyes, her body, her tight… He wanted her again… Just one more taste…

Gladion looked down to see that his pants had become a tent. Still peering into the bathroom, Gladion reached a hand down his pants and gripped himself, giving a few pumps. He sucked in air and let out a quiet hiss at his own touch. A part of him that had been locked deep down was resurfacing. He could feel his primal urges bubble to the top of his emotions. Gladion had loved sex at one point in time; he had become quite the giver. After his fallout, however, everything became locked away – he became distant.

But now – now he felt so alive. He stroked himself harder, peering at Serin the whole time. His breathing became heavier as he had to lean one arm into the door jam. It made a creek.

Serin paused. “Hello?” Cautiously she called out. The shower door began to slide open.

Gladion froze. His heart began to race in a panic. He turned to the door and bolted.

“Wait!” Serin shouted with much desperation.

The hotel door flung open. Gladion was halfway out the door when he was jerked back. Serin had run out of the shower and caught him by the arm just in time.

Gladion turned, his eyes franticly shifting around looking at the dripping naked woman before him. He was in disbelief. He quickly stepped in and slammed the door, hoping no one outside saw her nude.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Gladion tried to pull his arm away, but Serin held on tight.

“Me? What do you think you’re doing sneaking back in and watching me shower!”

“I didn’t sneak back in the door was open!” Gladion swung his free hand and pointed at the door.

There was a pause. A long pause.

Gladion began to settle down a bit. Serin stood there, dripping, eyes on the floor.

“I…” Her voice trailed off. She let go of Gladion’s wrist. “I was hoping you would come back.”

Gladion breathed a deep, sly chuckled. He reached out and took a piece of Serin’s hair in his finger and twirled it.

 “You are so helpless, you know that?”

Serin’s eyes shot up at the blond haired man before her. A blush painted its way across her cheeks. Before she could rebut his accusation, she sighed, realizing he was right in a way. He _did_ save her from the Team Skull grunts.

Gladion moved his head in closer so that his nose was an inch away from hers. She could feel his breath on her lips.

“Let me tell you a secret.” He smirked. “I was about to make away with your precious Poke’mon this morning.”

Serin’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“You were sleeping so deeply, it would have been so _easy_.” He brought his head in closer, his lips practically touching her ear.

“But I didn’t.” He whispered as his teeth tugged on Serin’s cartilage.

Serin let out a small whimper as she slid her hands up Gladion’s chest. He was so close to her that she could smell his essence.

“I think,” He bit down harder on her cartilage, “you owe me.”

Gladion pulled away to find a very red Serin beneath him. Her eyes were averted. She looked distressed.

He cocked his head to the side. “You don’t-“

Serin interrupted, her head shooting up to look her assailant in the eyes. “Is that what this is about? You came back just to gloat? To tell me how pathetic I am?!” She pushed him away.

Gladion’s expression changed. He stared back at her with wide eyes.

“Because if that’s the case, I will challenge you to a real Poke’mon battle, and we can settle it-“

Gladion moved towards Serin, put a hand behind her back, pushed her into him and kissed her deeply.

Serin’s blush began to return. She didn’t struggle.

Gladion pulled his lips away but held her tight.

“You are so silly, you know that? You’re naked and challenging me to a battle?”

Serin blushed deeper in embarrassment.

Gladion’s eyes looked sincerely down at Serin. “I came back because I wanted to see you again. Nothing more.”

Serin felt her heart skip a beat. She had had her doubts, but hearing him _say it_ made her feel better. But still, what was she getting in to? This silly crush seemed to be going places it shouldn’t. What was this? In this moment she didn’t care. Her body wanted to feel Gladion once more, and by the gods nothing was going to get in the way.

The two began to notice the floor getting soaked from Serin dripping all over it.

Gladion threaded Serin’s fingers between his own. “Lets get you finished in there, shall we?”

He slowly guided Serin to the bathroom, kissing on the way.

“Get back in. If you don’t mind…I will join you.” Gladion’s voice was gruff, his eyes hooded.

Serin couldn’t find the right words, so she nodded stepping back in to the shower and closing the door. She turned the water back on. Thankfully it was still hot.

Through the glass she could see Gladion undressing. First his shoes, then his socks, his Poke’mon pouch, pants, hoodie and long sleeve shirt. For a thin man, his muscles were prominent.

The shower door slid open, Gladion peeked his head in. “Are you ready?”

With a smile Serin nodded again.

Gladion stepped inside, the hot water striking his shoulders, his head too tall for the water to hit. He closed his eyes and took in the relaxing feeling of the hot water. Serin noticed sparce scars on his arms, long, thin scars. She took a step forward and touched his arms.

Gladion opened his eyes and looked down at his arms. “I had- eh, have a problem..” Then he looked away, feeling ashamed. Serin stepped up to his chest and nestled herself inside his form. She could feel his hardening shaft against her thigh.

“We all have our demons.” She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

Gladion wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “You still owe me.”

Serin could feel her juices begin to flow between her legs. Hearing those words made her feel so dirty, but she liked it.

“But I…don’t have any money.”

Gladion bent down on his knees so that his head was level between Serin’s legs. He gently pressed his lips to her mound and looked up into her eyes.

“Your body will due.”

Slowly he pushed Serin to the back of the shower until her back was pressing against the shower wall. Gladion used his hand to open the lips between Serin’s legs. His tongue began to message her clit, unhurried. He could feel her muscles twitch from his touch, a little moan spilling from her lips. He continued to lap at her clit, changing the pressure between gentle and rough.

As Serin was getting sucked off, she looked down. There on Gladion’s shoulder was an Aether Foundation tattoo. In the center of his back was a wall of text. Maybe a prayer?

Gladion hit a particularly sensitive spot and she gasped, taking her attention off his tattoos.

“Oh my gods. Please…”

Gladion looked up and smirked. “Please what?”

“Please make me feel like I’m melting inside.”

Gladion slid his free hand up her supple thigh, pausing at her entrance. With his pointer and index finger he rubbed her opening, teasing her by sliding one finger in ever so slightly then pulling out.

Serin ran her hands through Gladion’s wet hair. “No, please, don’t tease me. I- “ She gasped.

Gladion worked his fingers inside her tight pussy, pulling them up and down against her walls. He continued working his tongue on her bundle of nerves, flicking it fast and hard. Serin began to get hot, she could feel her orgasm coming on soon. The twitching and rhythmic tightening of her insides around his wet fingers was his cue. Gladion suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers out and stopping his work on her clit.

Serin, barely holding herself up against the wall, looked down. “Why did you stop?” She panted.

“I’m not going to let you cum yet.” He tilted his head up at her. “Not until I get something first.”

“But I’m so close! I need you to finish me off-“

Gladion rose up and turned to face the shower, dowsing himself in water.

Serin wrapped her arms around Gladion and pressed her breasts to his back.

“Fine,” she huffed rather agitated. “Do you trust me?” she asked with a toothy grin.

“Make me feel good,” Gladion breathed back. “You better hurry up before the water gets cold.”

“As you wish, master.”

Gladion’s dick twitched at that word- _master_. He remembered when he was referred to as master back home. A time he had all the wealth and power in the world. Whatever he wanted was his. But now…he had fallen so far.

Serin knelt down behind him. She reached one arm around his waist and carefully grasped his shaft in her hand. It was hard and slick from the water. Her wrist began to stroke his length up and down with a tight yet comfortable grip. Gladion leaned forward and braced himself with one arm on the wall in front of him. He reached behind him with the other hand and grabbed a bundle of her hair between his fingers. He pulled.

“Call me that again.”

 “M-master.”

Serin could feel his dick twitch this time, and it was turning her on. She ran her fingers up his tail bone, up his spine and over his back, tracing over his tattoos. She nuzzled her head on his thigh and gently bit down on his hip.

“Master.” She passionately breathed out, somewhat desperate.  

Gladion’s mouth hung open as tiny moans began to escape. As Serin worked his cock faster he had to brace himself with his other arm. Serin took the opportunity she was craving with his leaning body.

Her free hand glided down his back and over his behind. She used her pointer finger to open him and press at his entrance. Turning, Gladion gave a small jump.

“Serin--“

“Please, master, trust me.” She continued stroking him hard over the top of his sensitive head all the way down to the base of his groin.

He turned back around and let out a broken sigh. His breathing was getting erratic, but he needed more. Gladion had been curious about pleasuring himself that way, but never followed through with it. Did he really want this? Word on the street was that it felt amazing, and now he would see for himself.

Her slick finger gently massaged his entrance. He stammered a bit, bracing himself.

“Relax.” Serin whispered.

Gently she pressed the digit inside only up to her first joint. Gladion let out a hiss.

Serin gently rubbed her finger inside of him for a few seconds before pushing in half her finger. She worked his ass, rubbing inside of him, her finger slightly hooked to massage his walls.

“Fuck.” Gladion moaned.

“I can stop.”

“No, I- … I like it.”

Serin smiled. She proceeded to massage him, every so often traveling deeper for his pleasure. She thought about adding another finger, but decided against it considering he was so tight. With his opening as deep as her knucle she began to pleasure him faster and harder. Probing with her finger she found his tiny sensitive spot, his prostate, and began to stroke it with the pad of her finger.

Serin could feel him begin to lose it. Unlike Gladion, she wanted him to finish in her hand. She wanted to be the bringer of his ecstasy.

Gladion grit his teeth. His body was on fire. Leaning against the wall with her jerking him from the front and pleasuring him from the back was too much.

“Oh gods, oh Arceus, -- fuck – you’re going to make me cum!.”

Serin kissed his butt cheek. “Please, cum master. Cum all you want.”

Hearing those words sent Gladion over the edge.

He ripped away from Serin and grabbed her by the wrist while opening the shower door. He practically made her slip as he yanked her to the bed, water dripping all over the place, and threw her back-side down on to the bed.

“I’m going to finish how I please.” Gladion huffed with a wild look in his eyes.

His hands grabbed Serin by the ankles and spread her wide open. She blushed deeply from the full-exposure. He hurriedly placed himself at her entrance and roughly thrusted his way inside her tight pussy. Serin yelped as her breasts bobbled around from his powerful thrusts. Gladion leaned in with his hands and grabbed Serin’s wrists, shoving them down over her head. He starred her down in the eyes as he made each thrust. The room was filled with grunts, moans, and the smacking of wet skin.

Gladion leaned down and kissed Serin hard on the lips, their teeth gnashing. Serin’s tongue found its way past Gladion’s lips. He warmly took her tongue, sucking and rubbing it with his own.

“Fuck, Serin, we need to do this more often.” His words were broken from his erratic breathing.

Serin moaned into his mouth. She couldn’t even find the words to say.

The sound of skin smacking on skin became hurried and erratic.

“I’m going to cum princess.”

Right before Gladion could reach his limits, Serin reached hers.

“Fuck Gladion I’m- I’m—“

Serin practically screamed as the walls of her pussy clenched and spasmed in her orgasm. Her hips bucked into Gladion and her back arched. Her orgasm sent Gladion over the edge soon after, moaning her name and spilling his seed into her warm cunt.

Gladion collapsed on top of Serin. The two laid there panting. Gladion couldn’t help but smell the sweet scent of Serin’s hair. He reached out and took a lock in his fingers.

After a few moments Serin’s head cleared. She stared blankly at the ceiling. It was quiet now besides the sound of the clanging air conditioner and running shower.

Without a word the blonde slid off of her and made his way to the bathroom. Serin heard the shower turn off. She lay there, motionless, his semen dripping from between her legs. Instead of feeling a great after sex glow she felt empty. It was over. The sex was finished. She had to go back to reality, her lonely reality.

\---

The two had gotten cleaned up, dried off and dressed. Serin gathered and counted her Poke’mon, making sure her whole team was there while Gladion re-styled his hair in the bathroom. There was an awkward silence in the air.

 Neither one knew exactly what to say. It was very confusing and unclear what the two were. Were they lovers? Enemies? Friends with benefits? Just friends? Strangers? The silence was killing them. Neither knew what the other was thinking. It had seemed that Gladion reverted back to his quiet, despondent self after the sex. Serin hated yet loved that about him.

 _We need to do this more often_ resonated over and over again in her head. Did he really mean it or was it just bullshit in the heat of sex?

Gladion walked out of the bathroom and to the door. Serin’s heart jumped thinking he was going to just leave again, but he paused.

“Don’t forget our promise. This never happened.” He looked at her coldly.

Serin’s heart sank. She felt as if she got hit with a hyper-beam.

Her eyes looked away. “I understand.”

“If you ever let this out, I swear you will have hell to pay.”

Serin smirked and almost giggled, her heart jumping. “So does this mean we are enemies? We made such good lovers.”

Gladion chocked. He looked at her, frozen.

Serin’s expression changed again becoming desperate. It looked like she was about to cry. Her hands balled into fists tightly around her shorts.  

“You said that we should do this again!” She shouted, blurting it out. She panted, her eyes anxiously scanning his face. “I- I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I enjoy being with you.”

Gladion’s hand dropped off the door knob. His face turned slightly pink. His chin pointed down as he looked down at the floor. He let out a sigh.

“I did mean it, Serin. But, you don’t understand what will happen to me, to _us_ if Guzma or Plums finds out. We may never see the light of day. There’s many things you don’t know about, and I’m not about to drag you into it.”

Serin stood up, determined, she leaned forward and reached out her hand. “For you, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” A smile crossed her face. “We don’t have to be a thing, I- I like what we are now. It can be our secret.”

“You really don’t underst-“ Serin put a finger to Gladion’s lips and kissed him.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Here.” She placed a piece of paper into his hand hand curled his fingers around it. “This is my number. Whenever you need me, please, call. We can meet in secret.”

Gladion looked down at the paper in his hand and closed his eyes. “Try not to get in my way too much.” He opened the door and stepped out half way, pausing to slide the paper in his Poke Bag.

“You’ll be hearing from me, princess, and when I call, you better be ready.”


End file.
